Even When You're Standing Alone
by destinysHEART
Summary: An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alc
1. Mission 00: § Prologue §

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Summary:** An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alchemist?

**Prologue:**

_Riza Hawkeye was a loyal 'dog of the military.' _That's how those in the military would describe her. She was well on her way to the top, and she was loving every minute of it.At least... that's what _they_ thought.

_They _were her superiors. _They _were her peers. _They _were everyone else in the military. _They _didn't know anything.

Riza Hawkeye hated the very idea of war. It had cursed her with horrific nightmares. Ghosts of the past that haunted her unconscious mind, and poisoned waking thought with painful flashbacks.

- - - -

Riza's weary gaze travelled painstakingly around her office. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. Nothing appeared out of place. But, Then again, maybe that was what vexed her. The all-too familiar routine, and the monotony of day-to-day life. Everyday she would go through the same thing. Everyday she would get up. Everyday she would go to work. Everyday she would walk the same road to her same office. Everyday...Everyday...

Riza knew one thing for certain. She had to escape from the uniformity that had plagued her. She stood up, leaving behind half-finished paperwork, and incomplete reports on meaningless propaganda. She made her way to the door in a decisive manner.

* * *

After wondering the hallway aimlessly for at least an hour and a half, Riza stopped. She looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. This never happened to Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye always knew exactly where she was at all times. Then something occured to Riza. Maybe she wasn't the person she used to be. Maybe she changed, but was it for the better, or was it for the worse?

Riza sighed, and turned to go back the way she came. Although, before she could even take even a few steps in the general direction of her office, and neglected papers, she heard a loud thud.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she headed to where the sound originated from. Riza stopped short of a door marked 'Artillery'. She pressed her back against the wall, and crept closer.

The door was opened just enough for Riza to see through. Inside was something she would never forget. She stifled a gasp.

* * *

"Hawkeye!" Called a voice from the other side ofaworn-lookingdoor.

"Yes?" Riza replied heavily. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone just now. She was still plotting how to defeat her enemy. With such strong forces, and state alchemists on their side how could anyone even hope to do what she was attempting? To defeat the entire military with such a small force. It was a bizzare sensation to fight the very thing you used to believe in.

No, Riza didn't want to talk to anyone, because she was still unsure what she wanted.

Ignoring Riza's silent pleas, the person stepped into the dimly lit chamber where Riza sat by herself with nothing more than a map and pen. She nodded to acknowledge his presence.

The man who had come in was dark-skinned, and red-eyed, like most Ishvarans. He was also tall and well-built from years of hard work for his people.

Riza looked up from the map and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He averted his gaze. Riza knew that had to mean bad news. "The others are getting wrestless. They say that if we don't do something to gain an advantage they're just going to attack them." He looked up as he finished what he had to say.

What he saw suprised him. He expected to see her angry or even depressed. Instead she was smiling. A very rare thing indeed. "Tell the men not to worry. I know exactly what to do." Riza stood up and walked to the door.

"Miss Hawkeye. What is your plan?" He said having gotten his initial suprise in check.

Riza turned to meet his eye. "We're going to capture the flame alchemist."

* * *

This was just a short prologue to introduce the plot. The next chapter will be longer I promise! It will be titled **_'Mission 1: Capture the Flame!' _**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R!

Ja ne, destinysHEART


	2. Mission 01: § Capture the Flame §

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Summary:** An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alchemist?

**On the last Chapter:**

What he saw surprised him. He expected to see her angry or even depressed. Instead she was smiling. A very rare thing indeed. "Tell the men not to worry. I know exactly what to do." Riza stood up and walked to the door.

"Miss Hawkeye. What is your plan?" He said having gotten his initial surprise in check.

Riza turned to meet his eye. "We're going to capture the flame alchemist."

**Misson One:** **§ Capture the Flame §**

The man Riza was talking to seemed to be absorbed in an internal conflict with himself. Maybe what scared him most was not what she said but the way she said it, so casually. Almost as if it were nothing to her. Almost... Something about the way she said it was still uncertain. Barely detectable behind her mask of calm.

He knew Riza well enough though. It had been almost two years since she left the military, and he noticed her wandering aimlessly in the streets of Ishvar. She was lost, not physically but more spiritually. She had lost sight of her purpose in life. So, he gave her one. To defeat the government, and attain justice for the bloodshed, and misery the military had caused the Ishvarans, and she quickly accepted it as her mission.

Riza looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter? Don't you want to defeat them?" She asked in the same eerie tone. "We must seek justice. Isn't that what you told me, Joshua?"

He nodded dumbly. "I-I agree...but first we must run this by the Council." He stuttered. Riza agreed, and together they walked out of the room.

The pair kept walking until they reached a large tent in the center of the camp. It was spacious, and well-made. Riza entered first to be greeted by about 8 Ishvarans. Three of which were seated on the floor. All of them stood up when she entered.

"Gereral Hawkeye." One of them said breaking the unease in the tent. "What is this brilliant plan of yours?" Of course he was making fun of her, and her position. Riza didn't like being called General, but it boosted her 'troop's' morale, so she would tolerate it.

"Yes General." Said one of the people who was earlier seated on the ground. "We need your advice. You've led us this far, and for that we're grateful. Please, tell us how to win this." Riza looked over at him. He was young, and niave. And once Riza recalled him saying to her that he would follow her to death if it would bring about the fall of the military.

"I have a plan, but it will be _very_ dangerous." She said with confidence. She looked down at the boy who was on the ground. "Aiden, are you up to it?" He nodded immediately, and saluted. Riza's eyes softened.

"Just how do you think we're going to capture a state alchemist, _General_ Hawkeye?" Said another older man.

"it's simple, we'll use his weaknesses against him."

* * *

Roy Mustang reclined in his chair behind his desk, ignoring his paperwork as usual. His loyal subordinates Heymans Breda, Cain Fury, Alex Armstrong, Jean Havoc, and Vato Falman sat in front of him. 

Just then Hughes came in and sat in front of him. "Hey Roy!" He began. "Guess what? I've gotten word of a new _very_ important mission you have been issued. Wanna hear what it is?"

Roy nodded wearily, he was used to his best friend's ramblings. This couldn't be anything too serious.

Hughes looked at his dull expression and frowned. "You know this _is_ a serious matter." Maes walked up to the desk. "Ok fine don't act like this is important, but it is." His face became somber. Roy noticed the change in his face and signaled him to go on.

"Well, according to the report a First Lieutenant from East Headquarters went AWOL after learning some top secret military information. They suspect she was a spy, and was only in the military to get to a report of some kind. Another strange thing is that when she left the Ishvarans became more aware of what was happening in the military. It's no coincidence Roy."

"Who gave you this information?" Roy asked.

"The Fhurer himself. Can you believe it. I'm going with you by the way." Maes's face took on a mischeivous appearance. "Also, I hear the lieutenant's a girl."

Roy's eyes widened. "Interesting." Roy's words sounded serious enough, but his eyes had a certain sparkle that Maes knew all too well.

The other subordinates looked on at the scene in front of them. It seemed both Roy and Maes had completely forgotten they were there.

Havoc cleared his throat. The two men turned toward them. Roy stood up, and walked over to the small group. "I expect you five will come as well." He said in a clear tone.

They saluted. Armstrong was first to speak up. "It is a grand thing to serve one's country Colonel."

Roy nodded, and looked over each person individually. "Fury" He bagan, "I want you to make a supply list. Falman, you are in charge of checking the list, and making sure we have everything. Breda, you are in charge of getting the food we'll need for the trip. Armstrong, Havoc, You two will take the supplies to our transport. Everyone understand what they have to do?"

"Yes Sir." They said as a group.

"Good." Roy turned to Hughes.

"Hey, what about me?" Maes whined.

"I can't give you orders." Roy said dismissively.

"Good point," Maes said briskly. "I'll watch them do all the work."

* * *

After finishing with their packing and arranging transportation, Roy turned to Hughes. "Where are we going anyways?" He asked. 

"West Headquarters, she was spotted there about a week ago by a retired officer."

Roy nodded. This would be a piece of cake. All he had to do was capture an AWOL officer. No problem there. Also he could stay in a hotel since they were searching a city. But what the best thing was that it got him away from his paperwork. Everything was going his way.

The small band boarded a train to West Headquarters, and even got to travel first class.

Once they arrived in West City, Roy divided the officers into two groups. Roy went with Havoc, and Hughes. The other group was comprised of Falman, Breda, Fury, and Armstrong.

"Well, let's get going!" Maes said merrily. "Whoever finds her first get's a raise."

"Maes, you don't have the authority to give my subordinates raises..." Roy said in an undertone.

"I know but this will make them look faster. I need to get back home." Maes's eyes started to water, and he closes them. "I miss my sweet Elicia!"

When Maes opens his eyes the others werealready moving. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

Maes caught up with the others. "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled a picture from his pocket.

"Maes this is not the time to be showing pictures of your daughter." Roy said strictly.

"Oh this isn't my daughter. It's a picture of that first lieutenant we're looking for. Sadly, I left my pictures of Elicia in my suitcase."

Havoc snatched the picture. "Hey she's not bad looking!" He said. Roy's interest in the case just doubled, and he took the picture from Havoc, and looked over it

Roy smirked. "Well she shouldn't be too hard to spot." The picture had Riza in full uniform. She was saluting, and had a businesslike expression.

Havoc glared lightly behind Roy's back. Hughes pulled a report from his pocket as well and began to read it aloud. "35-9 E: We have reason to believe that the person in this picture, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, is in West City. She was spotted in the bazaar south of the main city. blah blah blah..." Maes cut off. "Sounds like she's trying to avoid the eye of the military." He looked back at the report. "The picture is out of date though. When she was spotted she wore light clothes, adapted to desert living. She had her hair down, and was looking at a fruit stand run by Ishvarans."

"Why would we need to know she was looking at fruits?" Havoc questioned.

"It suggests a place to begin our search." Roy responded while looking around.

"I suppose that makes sense..." Havoc said chewing on the end of his cigarette. "We don't have to start now do we? I think after all that distance we traveled we deserve a rest, and-"

"All we did was sit on a train." Roy interrupted.

"Yeah, alright Cheif." Havoc said defeated. "Let's get to work. Where do we go first?"

"First, we should check the fruit stands south of the city. Some of them are run by Ishvarans. I'm surprised the military hasn't relocated them." Roy's eyes were indecipherable, but Hughes and Havoc knew he was thinking back to his days on the front lines. He was moved to a desk job recently, but there was word that the higher ups planned to put him back in the war.

Roy walked in front of the group moving in a steady pace, and watching the faces pass by. All the while searching for the AWOL lieutenant. On their way they passed two girls who giggled and pointed at Roy. He didn't notice, but Havoc did.

* * *

After over three hours of walking they had still made no progress whatsoever. Finally Roy stopped and turned to his companions. "Anyone up for a break?" He asked in a false cheery. 

Havoc and Hughes raised their hands. "Good." Roy turned and walked up to a bench, and sat down.

"I've got to go find a bathroom Chief. I'll find you when I get back." Havoc said tiredly.

Maes's stomach growled. "Well, that's my cue!" He said, his lively demeanor returning.

"Fine, but meet back here in 20 minutes." Roy sighed.

After the others left Roy slouched down on the bench. He took a deep breath, and gazed at his surroundings. The area he chose wasn't crowded. There was a cool breeze from the South, and he was in the shade. Not too shabby for a spur of the moment descision. Roy smiled to himself.

After about 5 minutes he started to get wrestless, and started to check his watch every half minute. Where were Hughes and Havoc. Surely it didn't take 5 minutes to go to the bathroom and get food. Roy looked around for something interesting to occupy his mind with.

Soon after, Roy's eyes fell apon something unexpected. A woman. Around his age, maybe a few years younger. She was walking a dog. Unfortunately she was walking in the opposite direction, so Roy couldn't see her face. He smirked to himself, and walked up to her. "Excuse me miss." He said as he approached.

The woman turned around to see who called to her, and that's when he saw her face. She was stunning. The woman had blonde hair, and her eyes were a rare, but amazing color of amber. He found everything about her form attractive. She was simply gorgeous in all ways as far as Roy could see.

His smirk faded and he just stared at her. The woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked.

Roy snapped out of his trance. "I was just wondering what you were doing in such a deserted part of the city. A beauty like you has a right to show off." Roy said gaining back his confidence.

The woman looked taken aback at his comment. Almost like she wasn't used to men talking to her like he just did, and considering where they were, she probably wasn't. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She said slowly.

"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." He said smoothly. "Maybe you've heard of me."

"Oh, right...the _hero_ of the Ishvar Rebellion?" She said coldly.

Now it was Roy's turn to be taked aback. She obviously wasn't a fan of the military. Then, something dawned on him. "Are you Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He asked slowly. She definately fit the description. She was blonde, she wore light clothes suited for desert inhabitance, and she had the same eyes.

"That all depends on who's looking for her.." She replied. Yes this was most definately her.

"Well, Miss Hawkeye." He said making his voice more formal. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you in."

Riza simply glared in return. "Fine," She said after a while. "but first I need to give my dog to my neighbor for safe keeping." Riza started walking before he could even reply.

"I suppose it's alright, as long as you don't try to run off." Roy was annoyed now. He finally found a pretty woman in this God forsaken City, and he had to take her in on charges of conspiracy.

Riza walked into an alley way. "Why are you going in there?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's a shortcut."

Roy followed her into the 'shortcut.' When they reached the middle she stopped. "So," Riza began. "How do you activate those gloves of yours?"

Roy was surprised at her question, but took it as her stalling. "All I have to do is snap." He replied. "Want a demonstration?" He asked, starting to get comfortable with her.

"Of course." She said walking closer.

Roy smirked and lifted his hand, and snapped his finger. A small fire bomb erupted from his hand and landed on a trashcan and lit it on fire.

"Impressive," Riza whispered. "Want to see what happens when _I_ snap my fingers?" Riza asked.

Roy took it as her flirting and grinned at her. Riza stepped back from Roy, and lifted her hand. The second she snapped water came cascading down from the rooftops. Roy gasped in horror as the water soaked him, and his gloves.

Riza looking satisfied with her work, and lifted her hand again. She snapped a second time and Ishvarans dropped from the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Riza walked up to Roy and pulled a gun out of a clasp on the inside of her jacket. She lifted the gun to meet his eye.

"Now," she said, "Take off the gloves." She said dangerously.

Roy glared at her, but did as he was told. "Aiden!" Riza called.

A teenage boy ran up to Riza and saluted her. "Yes General?"

Roy looked at the boy confused. Did he just call her 'General'?

"Bring me his gloves, and check his pockets." Riza said not taking her eyes off of Roy.

Aiden hurried over to Roy and took his gloves, then he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two more. Then, he brought them back to Riza. "Good."

Riza looked over him. "One more thing Aiden." She said. Aiden gave her his full attention. "Tie his hands together." Aiden obeyed taking a rope he had hidden in his jacket.

Roy never took his eyes from Riza. "What's this all about Hawkeye?" He spat.

Riza ignored him. "Joshua." she called. Another man, older than Riza, but not by much walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"Take him and follow me." She said ordered.

Joshua walked up to Roy and pointed his gun at him. Only then did Riza lower her own.

Aiden took it apon himself to lead Roy after their leader, while Joshua kept his gun ready. The additional Ishvarans followed behind them.

Roy gave up and went without resisting as they led him through back alleys of the City. They kept going until they reached two grey jeeps on the edge of West City.

* * *

They then seperated into two groups. Roy, Riza, the dog, and Aiden took one jeep, and Joshua and two others took the second jeep. 

Once they reached the jeeps Roy knew he was going to become a hostage. He looked around desperately for a way out. His frantic eyes spotted a gun in one of the nameless Ishvaran's holster. If only he could take it and keep it aimed at that Aiden kid that Hawkeye was so fond of. Then he could get away.

Unfortunately there were two problems with that plan. One: His hands were tied behind his back, and Two: He didn't know how to aim a gun well. Roy wasn't willing to bet his life on such bad odds.

There really was no way out of here. His gloves were wet so even if he could somehow manage to get ahold of them, he still couldn't use them. All he could do was listen to their orders, and hope they would take pity on him. Roy followed the boy into the jeep and leaned into the corner. Not the most comfortable position. Aiden was sitting next to Roy with a gun resting in his hand.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked after Hawkeye started the jeep.

Aiden looked over at him. He didn't look threatening. The boy couldn't have been over fifteen years old. What was he doing with a gun? "Hostages shouldn't talk." He said matter-of-factly.

Roy was surprised by the way he said it. Almost as if this were a game to him.

Roy pushed that thought from his mind, and looked forward. Riza drove them over the hills of sand. If that wasn't bad enough both Aiden and Riza had goggles to keep the sand from their eyes, and Roy's eyes were bare, and watery. Even the dog had goggles.

After an unbearably long silence, Roy decided to start conversation. One thing had been bothering him since they left West City, so he decided to ask her about it. And he wasn't going to be nice about asking either.

"Did you just leave the military so that you could be a get a higher position, _General _Hawkeye?"

The jeep stopped abrubtly, causing both Roy and Aiden to fly forward into the back of the seats in front of them. Then Riza's voice came to him in a dangerous calm. "Aiden, would you please excuse the Colonel and me? There's something I just remembered that I need to talk to him about."

You didn't need to ask him twice. Aiden practically jumped out of the jeep with a rushed 'Yes ma'am.' The dog whined and covered his head with his paws in the passenger side.

Riza stood up from her side of the jeep and walked to his. She opened the door, and because he was leaning on said door, he fell to the ground.

Riza pulled her gun out of her jacket, and pointed it directly between his eyes. "Don't you _ever_ call me General again!" She hissed. Her voice still as low and dangerous as it had been moments ago.

Roy should have been scared out of his wits now but for some foolish reason, he wasn't. So he made it clear. "Why is it that you don't care if your flunky does." He said while struggling to get into a sitting position.

Roy did not expect what happened next. Riza's eyes went blank, and she looked away.

"...He's an orphan. He always wanted to be in the military...to be part of something." She looked back at Roy, her eyes still void of emotion.

Roy was more than mildly astonished by her statement. 'Sorry.' was all he could say in return.

Riza snapped out of her daze and kneeled beside him. "here.." Riza grabbed Roy's shoulders and helped him sit up. Roy began a futile attempt to stand himself up.

Riza sighed and let him lean on her for support. "Why are you being so nice?" Roy pried.

"No one deserves to be treated like a criminal for being uninformed." She responded.

"What do you mean?...The military report said that you had some top-secret information. Is _that _why you left?" Roy demanded.

Riza ignored his question, and helped him back into the jeep. Afterwards she went back to the driver's seat, and turned on the car. "Aiden, it's time to leave."

Aiden came back from where ever he had been. Once he got into his seat he looked at Roy. "What happened?"

Roy ignored him. "Hawkeye, you didn't answer my question." He called.

"And I don't plan to." She countered tossing him a pair of goggles that Aiden helped put on him.

* * *

Roy spent the rest of the trip talking to Aiden. Mostly about Roy's life. He decided it was best not to ask about Aiden't past. He didn't want him to get upset. 

When they finally reached the camp Aiden helped Roy out of the jeep, and Riza put the a leash on the dog, which Roy earlier learned was named Black Hayate.

They walked into the encampment with Roy trailing behind them. As they progressed people started comming out of their homes. Some of which were tents because the military had burnt down their houses.

The on-lookers scowled at Roy, and some were brave enough to call out names. Roy didn't look at them. A few of the older Ishvarans followed them and watched him closely.

Once they were about halfway to the main building one of the Ishvarans picked up a rock and threw it at Roy. The rock hit him on the temple. Roy flinched, but refused to make a sound. After the first rock, they grew bolder and began tossing more. Some missed Roy, but most hit their mark. Riza saw this and whispered something to Aiden. He responded by slowing down just enough for Roy to be beside him. Riza did the same. The people stopped throwing stones, and reverted back to name calling.

Roy looked at Riza thankfully. She nodded without even looking at him. Not long after they reached a large tent with foreign lettering on it that Roy could not read. _This must be the where they make important descions.. _Roy thought.

Riza pulled the tent flaps and stepped inside.

* * *

Well that's all for today! I'll write more tomarrow. Believe it or not this is the first time I've spent more than one day on a chapter. I spent a total of 3 days on this one! Hope you enjoyed it 

Ja na destinysHEART


	3. Mission 02: § Someone to Protect §

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Summary:** An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alchemist?

**Author's Note: (Background) **Basically something to know about me. I'm a writer for comedy. I usually don't do serious stuff. But I watched the movie "Crash" Which got me thinking about prejudice and it's effect on our daily life. So I made a fanfic that had prejudice all through it. Obviously I couldn't show the full extent of it in a comedy. So that's how I came to write a drama. Also, A warning: There may be a character death in this or the next chapter._ Not_ Riza or Roy.

* * *

**On the last Chapter:**

Once they were about halfway to the main building one of the Ishvarans picked up a rock and threw it at Roy. The rock hit him on the temple. Roy flinched, but refused to make a sound. After the first rock, they grew bolder and began tossing more. Some missed Roy, but most hit their mark. Riza saw this and whispered something to Aiden. He responded by slowing down just enough for Roy to be beside him. Riza did the same. The people stopped throwing stones, and reverted back to name calling.

Roy looked at Riza thankfully. She nodded without even looking at him. Not long after they reached a large tent with foreign lettering on it that Roy could not read. _This must be the where they make important descions.. _Roy thought.

Riza pulled the tent flaps and stepped inside.

* * *

**Misson Two:§ Someone To Protect§**

Inside the tent sat a group of people, who Roy assumed to be the Council Riza mentioned. They glared, although not at him, but at Riza. "You captured him successfully." One of the elder men said.

'Yes.' Was Riza's only reply.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Just then the seemingly youngest of the group stood up and marched imperuously up to Roy. His eyes bored painfully into him. Disdain evident in his gaze. "You are the one who attacked the refugee camp!" When he spoke venom seemed to have laced itself firmly in his words.

All Roy could do was drop his gaze to the floor. This only served to provoke him. In a blind rage he gathered all of his strength and punched Roy directly in the stomach. Roy stumbled backwards into Aiden who helped to support him.

The man lifted his fist to strike again. "Enough!" The man stopped dead. The voice came from someone in the back. He wore air of dignity about him. He stood from his chair and made his way up to the youngest. "You shame us with your quick temper Benjamin!"

The one called Benjamin backed down, though unwillingly. "My name is Mortikai." He said. "I appologize on his behalf." Mortikai looked to be in his late thirtys. He had short dark brown hair. But what attracted Roy's attention most was his kind eyes.

Riza stepped up to him. "Sir." She began. "What do we do with him?" Roy looked at her eyes. They were emotionless. So _unlike _how they had been when he called her General.

Mortikai looked at her. "Ah, Hawkeye. You were sucessful. Guess I win the bet." One of the men behind him coughed. Riza looked at him questionably. "You see, I bet my life savings that you would pull it off. No one else believed you could so I made about..." He began to count on his fingers.

"Sir.." Riza looked annoyed now.

"Oh, sorry." He cleared his throat. "I think it would be best to keep him in a building. there is still one standing on the outside of camp." He smiled at her.

"Sir...you can't be serious..." Riza looked worried. This didn't sound good for him.

"And why not? There is more than enough space. I believe there is a lock strong enough to keep him in." Mortikai looked thoughtful.

"But..."

"No buts General." He said sternly.

Riza gave in. She bowed her head to him and the other members. Then she turned to Roy and Aiden. "Follow me."

Aiden snickered behind her back. Roy thought to himself what could possibly be so funny as he walked between them. The building was in sight now. it didn't look old like the others in the center of the camp. Aiden opened the door with a key in his pocket. The door didn't creak as it slid back. The inside of the house was equally neat and organized. How was this possible.

Aiden headed to a dark blue couch and plopped down on it. Riza on the other hand led Roy to a room on the second floor. The windows were barred, and the door had an exceptionally large padlock. It wasn't all bad though. It was furnished, and even had a carpet. Pictures also lined the walls around him. Roy had to admit he found it a bit unnerving how they seemed to stare at him.

"You cannot leave this room unless you have permission." Riza said in her usual demanding voice. She turned and was about to close the door.

"Wait!...can I leave this room now...I'm hungry." Roy had lost all sanity now. He wasn't going to be stuck in this room forever, so he would stall for as long as he could. He was too tired and hungry to be serious. Roy wondered idily what had become of his gloves.

Riza stopped and let the door hang open. "Alright." She walked out of the door. Roy stood dumbfounded. He didn't expect her to give in so easily. Maybe she was tired as well.

Riza turned to him. "Aren't you coming?" Roy nodded and went after her.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Roy immediately headed to the cabinets for food.

Aiden walked into the kitchen, and spoke to Riza. "General. Don't you think it's funny that he made us keep a hostage in your house." Roy promptly choked on the bread he was eating. Aiden seemed to notice his presence for the first time. "Whoops..." Riza glared at him. "Sorry..."

"Your house?" Roy asked. Riza was turned in the opposite direction. But he saw her nod an affermative. "Oh..." I guess it shouldn't be such a strange thing since he was a hostage but still...

Riza was working on a sandwich. "Aiden." He almost looked fearful when she called. "I want you to take him to his room when he's finished with his meal."

Riza finished making her sandwich and turned to leave. Aiden looked appologeticly at her. This explained the laughing at least. After Riza had gone, Aiden and him were the only ones left. Roy made himself a plate and walked into the living room. Aiden followed with his gun at his side.

The two sat on opposite sides of the room. Roy didn't like to be friends with the enemy but Aiden didn't seem like a bad kid. Roy mentally picked a topic. "So, where do you live?"

Aiden looked around. "This is it."

"Here?" Roy almost choked on his sandwich again.

"NO! Not here! Here." He pointed to the couch he was sitting on. "I live in the front room. Riza was nice enough to lend me a place to stay. She's a good person."

Roy released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Why don't you live with your parents?" The words came out before Roy realized what he was saying. He quickly began reatracting his statement. "Y-you don't have to-"

"I'm an orphan." He said cutting him off.

"How...if you don't mind my asking."

"It's a long story..."

"I've got nothing but time." Roy said softly.

Aiden smiled at him. "It all started when I was only seven when it happened...

**§ FLASHBACK § **

A young Aiden sat on the street corner with his mother. "Mom." Aiden called.

"Yes?" Her eyes traveled to their surroundings.

"Can I go somewhere?"

"No." She said finally.

"Why not? I won't get lost or anything! I've lived in this town for m-"

A gunshot echoed throughout the area. His mother put her hand up to silence him. His mother seemed to know what was happening. She bent down to her son. "Stay here. I'm going to find somewhere to stay the night." Aiden was about to protest but she had already gone.

He succeeded in staying put for at least five minutes before curiosity got the best of him. Aiden lept up from the street and ran after his mother. He didn't know where she went, but he'd bet she had gone to where the bullet sounded.

After running for a while a second gunshot sounded. Aiden ran faster. He stopped only when he saw a group of people in the street. One of them was tall and wore sunglasses along with a malicious smirk. Another had a deep frown that was in direct contrast to his partner's. He also had a long overcoat with a snake on it. The last was the most indifferent looking. She had a look of pure bordom above all else.

The woman leaned over a body. "Is this all the challenge _you people_ could bring together?"

The man with the insane grin stepped forward and pulled out his gun as well. Aiden stood in shock. He was the only one out in the street. Others were watching from windows and doorways. The man noticed Aiden and pointed the gun in his direction.

Aiden's mind screamed for him to move but his body wouldn't obey.

The man pulled the trigger slowly, as if savoring the moment. Aiden felt a large pressure on his side, and fell to the ground. When his mind finally registered what happened it was too late to do anything.

His mother had run from one of the houses and pushed him out of the way, taking the bullet in his stead. Aiden watched helplessly as she fell to the ground.

The woman walked up to him. "What's wrong?" She said icily as she watched him cry over his mother's body. "Oops...looks like you're an orphan now..." She lifted her gun to his forehead. "Don't worry it won't last long."

Aiden lost the ability to care about his own life. He mearly sat there as the reality of his situation hit him hard.

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

Three more shots reverberated along the walls.

Aiden opened his eyes. There in front of him was a soldier of the military. He had shot the three bandits and saved Aiden's life. He walked up to him and bent down to check his mother's pulse.

Aiden waited with baited breath. The soldier turned to him. "I'm sorry..."

Tears streamed from his eyes uncontrolably. The soldier turned from him. He had saved his life, but he failed to save his mother.

**§ END FLASHBACK § **

"Ever since then I've been wanting to be a soldier...but then the military did this to us." Aiden finished.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that.." Roy whispered sympathetically. Aiden mearly nodded.

"If you don't mind...I'd like to tell you more...I don't usually get to talk about my past."

Roy smiled. "It's fine with me."

"I know that no one likes the government now because of how they treated us but...Riza was different." He began

"...The reason I live here...Riza found me in the streets two years ago.She looked really tired. I realized she was a soldier. She didn't wear the uniform, but she still had her stripes with her rank hanging out of her pocket. I went up to her and asked her if she was, but all she said was 'not anymore'. After I spoke with her for over two hours I asked if she had a place to stay. She didn't so I let her sleep in my alley. I stayed up all night to protect her...I guess I thought of this as repayment for the soldier who saved my life...I know they're not the same person but..."

"You knew it was the right thing to do." Roy finished.

Aiden nodded. "Eventually she was spotted by Joshua. He's _not _the most virtuous person. he hates soldiers with a passion. When he found out Riza knew something bad about the military, he asked her to join him...He asked her to take revenge on the military for something that happened to him. She accepted...But...I don't think she's changed since I first met her. She won't change for anyone...I think that's what I admire about her." Aiden smiled. "Joshua offered her a house issued by the Council, and she wouldn't agree unless I could stay too."

"You're right. She does sound like a good person...But, why is it that when she entered the tent they all glared at her?"

Aiden's smile faded, and his eyes grew distant. "They have a strong prejudice against soldiers. Just because Riza's not a soldier anymore doesn't mean they'll change their mind."

Roy nodded. "Also, why do you call her Riza when she's not around, but when she is here you call her General?"

"I'm not sure..." Aiden thought for a moment. "I guess because I always wanted to be in the military and I...feel like I'm part of it when I call her General. Kinda strange huh?"

"Not really." Aiden looked at him in surprise. "Everybody has to have dreams. I fact, _when_ I become Fhurer, I will personally make sure you get a good position."

Aiden smiled. "If you get out of here that is."

"...well...yeah there's that..." Roy frowned playfully.

Riza was about to walk down to get something to drink when she heard the two laughing. She was still dressed in her normal clothes, and didn't seem to be ready to sleep. "What are you two _still _doing up?"

Roy turned around. "Oh...I'm not done eating." He pointed to his plate which was untouched.

Aiden stood at attention. "We were talking. I have my gun with me so he can't attack or anything!"

Riza sighed. "I was hoping you two would be asleep by now."

"And why is that?" Roy smirked.

"I usually read now, but I can't with all of the laughing you're doing."

"Do you want us to go to sleep?" Aiden asked formally.

Riza looked at the book in her hand. "I suppose you can stay up later, _but _if you stay up too late I'll wake you up early to do chores."

"Yes _mother_!" Roy joked.

**_Bang! Bang!_**

Roy gulped as he stared at the two large bullet holes by his head.

"I trust we understand eachother?" Riza said calmly.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Roy stammered.

"Good...Aiden?"

Aiden nodded.

Riza left the room and headed back up to her own. Aiden laughed loudly at Roy once he heard her door close.

They laughed together into the night and talked about life, love, and the military.

* * *

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. By the way, when I said there would be a character death, i didn't mean in a flashback. Just something to keep in mind. It'll probably be next chapter so bring tissue. I've always wanted to do a dramatic death scene, even though I know it'll kill me wo write it. Well see you all next chappie!

Ja ne destinysHEART


	4. Mission 03: § Sensei §

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Summary:** An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alchemist?

**Author's note: **"Nothing's perfect. The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, trying the best it can...That's what makes it so damn beautiful."

_Roy Mustang

* * *

_

**On the last Chapter:**

**_Bang! Bang!_**

Roy gulped as he stared at the two large bullet holes by his head.

"I trust we understand eachother?" Riza said calmly.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Roy stammered.

"Good...Aiden?"

Aiden nodded.

Riza left the room and headed back up to her own. Aiden laughed loudly at Roy once he heard her door close.

They laughed together into the night and talked about life, love, and the military.

* * *

**Misson Three:§ Sensei §**

Roy was the first to wake up as far as he knew. He wasn't too sure though because he couldn't leave hisroom to see if anyone else was up. He and Aiden had become friends, and Riza didn't seem threatening to him anymore. He figured he could try to hate her for kidnapping him,but it was probably best not to make his situation worse. After all she was just a human being like him and his subordinates.

Roy jerked. He hadn't thought about them in a long time. He wondered vaguely if they missed him. Roy leaned back onto thebed, and began to twist a loose string from the matress. His stomach growled loudly making Roy frown. He stood up and began to pace back and forth impatiently. A creaking sound could be heard outside his room. "Huh?" Roy firgured someone must be coming up the stairs.

The door opened to a very worn out looking Riza. She wore her usual clothes, with a new addition. Roy blinked. "How long have you worn glasses?"

Riza seemed to notice her glasses for the first time. She took them off and stepped out of the room ignoring his question. "Breakfast."

"Alright..." Riza put her hand on her gun, and waited for Roy to leave the room first. "What's wrong? You don't trust me?" He said noticing her gesture.

"No." She stated flatly.

"I understand..." Roy smiled.

Riza was unimpressed and urged him forward into the hallway.

When they reached the kitchen Aiden was busy with the stove. "Hey Aiden. What are you making?" Roy asked. "Smells good."

"Ommlettes." Aiden answered grinning at Roy. It quickly faded however when he saw Riza behing him. "What kind do you want General?" Aiden asked in a more serious tone. Riza didn't appear to be listening though. She stared out of the window blankly. "...General?"

Riza broke out of her trance. "S-sorry...I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Roy asked annoyed that his persence was so easily forgotten.

Riza looked down with a sad expression. "If this war continues...so many lives will be lost." Riza sat down and stared at the table. "People are unknowingly supporting their enemy..."

Roy looked puzzled. "Hawkeye?" Riza gave him her attention. "Why did you leave the military?"

Riza looked at their surroundings, she seemed to be checking all of the windows for eavesdroppers. Roy waited patiently for her to complete her inspection.

Then, satisfied that there was no one else listening, Riza motioned for Aiden to watch the door. This served to strengthen Roy's curiosity. Riza lowered her voice and began her tale.

* * *

**§ FLASHBACK §

* * *

**

Riza's weary gaze travelled painstakingly around her office. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. Nothing appeared out of place. But, Then again, maybe that was what vexed her. The all-too familiar routine, and the monotony of day-to-day life. Everyday she would go through the same thing. Everyday she would get up. Everyday she would go to work. Everyday she would walk the same road to her same office. Everyday...Everyday...

Riza knew one thing for certain. She had to escape from the uniformity that had plagued her. She stood up, leaving behind half-finished paperwork, and incomplete reports on meaningless propaganda. She made her way to the door in a decisive manner.

After wondering the hallway aimlessly for at least an hour and a half, Riza stopped. She looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. This never happened to Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye always knew exactly where she was at all times. Then something occured to Riza. Maybe she wasn't the person she used to be. Maybe she changed, but was it for the better, or was it for the worse?

Riza sighed, and turned to go back the way she came. Although, before she could even take even a few steps in the general direction of her office, and neglected papers, she heard a loud thud.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she headed to where the sound originated from. Riza stopped short of a door marked 'Artillery'. She pressed her back against the wall, and crept closer.

The door was opened just enough for Riza to see through. Inside was something she would never forget. She stifled a gasp.

What she saw was the Fhurer. He sat in a chair in the corner of his office, and his secretary sat close. But that wasn't what made her gasp. Riza had often wondered what his eye looked like under his patch, but what she saw today was nothing that she expected. On his left eye was an ouroboros symbol. The sign of a Homunculus.

* * *

**§ END FLASHBACK §

* * *

**

Roy was speechless, to say the least. "Im...impossible.." Roy stuttered. Riza closed her eyes and lowered her head. Roy took a deep breath and stood up. "Then we have to do something about it."

Riza looked up somewhat suprised. "You believe me?" She asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Roy asked with a playful smirk.

Although Roy was back to normal, Riza was still as serious as ever. "You know something...If it weren't for you I may have been captured by the military earlier..."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be reassigned...to work under you. I was told they sent you paperwork to sign. I left the military the day before I was to go to Eastern Headquarters." Riza gave him a small smile. "If you actually did your paperwork I would have been pronounced AWOL earlier."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Then suddenly. Roy broke out into laughter. "You know, in two years, I definately could have gotten you to fall for me." Roy smirked again.

Riza looked up in suprise which quickly turned to annoyance. "Hm, you really think that?"

Roy sweatdropped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that out loud. "..N-not anymore..." He stammered.

Riza's face became serious. "I have a plan. Are you with _us_, or the Homunculi?"

Roy became just as serious. "...I'm with you."

She nodded. "We need to get into the military...

* * *

Riza knew she had put her trust in Roy much too early, but she didn't really have a choice. They had to stop this war before it went too far. Before more innocent blood was spilled. As far as she was concerned, this plan was the only thing that could save them. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling waiting...until sleep finally overcame her.

* * *

Roy was sitting in his 'cell' thinking about the plan they had earlier concocted. He stared lazily out the window, watching as the people walked by. Occasionally one would try to sneak a glance at his window, and when they saw him staring back they turned quickly and walked away.

Roy stood up and began to pace back and forth through the room. he had to find some way to make Riza trust him...but how. He was already walking on unstable ground with her.

Roy stopped. He knew exactly what to do. Roy picked up a pen from the desk beside him. Then proceeded to draw a transmutation circle around the doorknob. Roy activated it and the doorknob broke in two. He pushed the door open and snuck through the hall to the room at the end where he had seen Riza enter.

Once he reached the door he gently pushed it open. the door creaked slightly making Roy wince. He walked in. The room had a lot of space. There were a few pictures on the wall, a dresser, closet, and bed. Roy looked over Riza's sleeping form. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Some of Riza's hair fell softly over her cheek and cascaded to the bed below her. When she slept, Roy noticed, she looked peaceful. Not like when she was awake. Riza looked serious, and almost haunted in consciousness, but asleep she gave off an aura of contentment. Riza's lips moved slightly. Roy flinched. He had to get this done now. He walked up to her dresser and began to look over the items on the top. Roy looked through a small box and behind picture frames. He moved on to the top drawer. Inside were...Roy gulped, her unmentionables.

He immediatly decided that it may be best to start from the bottom drawer. He kneeled down and opened it. Roy sifted through photos and documents until he came across one he didn't expect. Riza Hawkeye with his alchemy teacher. Roy's eyes widened. Sensei smiled warmly with his arm around her, and Riza smiled lightly at the camera.

_'How did Sensei know Riza, and why didn't he tell me?'_ Roy thought. He stuffed the photo into his pocket and went back to his search. Finally after looking for what seemed like forever, Roy found a box with a lock on it. He couldn't break it with alchemy or it may wake Riza. He had to find the key, but where would she keep it?

Roy looked though the drawer for five more minutes. Finally he gave up. Roy turned to look at Hawkeye. Something caught his eye. Around her neck was a necklace with a key around it. '_Perfect...' _He thought sarcastically. How was he going to get the key now? Roy walked slowly over to Riza's bed and gently moved to grab the key. Once he had it in his hand he pulled the box up to meet it. _click_. The box popped open and Roy moved back from Riza.

He opened the box up all the way and pulled out his prize, His gloves. Roy pulled them on, and shoved the extras in his pocket. He was going to wake Riza up, but first... Roy reached for the desk beside her bed and took her guns from them, laying them noiselessly on the floor. Roy smiled to himself. He moved to Riza's bed not bothering to mask the sound of his footsteps. Roy reached down and shook Riza's shoulder to wake her.

Hey eyes opened slowly. When she saw a military uniform in front of her she quickly sat up and reached for her guns. Riza glared at Roy. "How did you get out of your room?" She asked slowly.

"I drew a transmutation circle around the doorknob and broke it in half." Roy said proudly. "By the way..." Roy's eyes glinted dangerously. "Look what I found." He lifted his hand to show off his gloves.

Riza gasped reaching for the key hanging around her neck. "How did you...?"

"It wasn't easy." He began, "I thought for sure you would wake up." His smirk grew.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Riza hissed.

Roy's smirk slid from his face. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

Riza narrowed her eyes. "I don't know honestly..."

Roy smirked again when he saw what Riza was wearing, A long white button-up shirt with who knows what beneath it, if anything at all. It also seemed that she had missed the top button... Riza noticed his staring and pulled the blanket up in front of her. "Do you mind?" She growled.

Roy grinned. "No, not at all." Riza glared fiercly in response. Roy quickly retracted his words by putting his hands in the air. "Hey calm down, I didn't mean it." Roy laughed nervously.

"I thought we had a deal." Riza stated flatly.

"Oh don't worry we do." Roy took a step forward. "I just want you to trust me." He pulled one of his extra gloves from his pocket and handed to her.

Riza reached out slowly then hesitated less than an inch away. "Why?"

Roy's smirk faded and he stared meaningfully at her. "If you don't think I'm trustworthy, then this is the only way."

Riza nodded and took the glove from his outstretched hand.

"Also," Roy began, "keep it with you at all times...in case our motives are discovered. Roy only stared at her for what seemed like forever to Riza.

Riza cleared her throat. Roy blinked. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep."

Riza watched as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned to her. "I forgot, there's something I need to talk to you about." Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he found in her drawer.

"How did you know my sensei?" Roy asked handing the picture to her.

Riza took the picture. "Where did you get this?...Stupid question..." Riza looked down at the picture. Her eyes were hidden behind some stray hair.

"He's my father..." Riza said so quietly Roy had to strain to hear her.

Roy's eyes widened. "...I remember now..." Riza's eyes met his as he went on. "Sensei...you...I can't believe I forgot...you look different."

Riza looked away. "My hair is longer that's all." Riza said. "We can talk about this later. I'm tired, and you need to slppe too." Roy waited only a little longer soaking in the new information. Riza was his teacher's daughter. He remembered now, but why had he forgotten. The day he died was the last time he saw her. Roy joined the military, and he lost track of her. He recalled vaguely Sensei saying: "I leave my daughter to you...I'm sorry Riza..." His last words. Not only that but he also said that Riza knew the secret of his alchemy.

Roy smiled and left the room, leaving Riza to her thoughts.

* * *

Well sorry it took so long, I got Kingdom Hearts II and I was busy playing it all day for a hile, also I played fable again so...yeah. SOrry about not updating I'll work on it from now. 


	5. Mission 04: § D Day §

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Summary:** An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alchemist?

* * *

**On the last Chapter:**

"He's my father..." Riza said so quietly Roy had to strain to hear her.

Roy's eyes widened. "...I remember now..." Riza's eyes met his as he went on. "Sensei...you...I can't believe I forgot...you look different."

Riza looked away. "My hair is longer that's all." Riza said. "We can talk about this later. I'm tired, and you need to sleep too." Roy waited only a little longer soaking in the new information. Riza was his teacher's daughter. He remembered now, but why had he forgotten. The day Sensei died was the last time he saw her. Roy joined the military, and he lost track of her. He recalled vaguely Sensei saying: "I leave my daughter to you...I'm sorry Riza..." His last words. Not only that but he also said that Riza knew the secret of his alchemy.

Roy smiled and left the room, leaving Riza to her thoughts.

* * *

**Misson Four:** **§ DDay §

* * *

**

Today was D-day, or so Roy had called it. It was time to put their plan into motion. It was simple really, Roy and Riza made up a story about how they met up, and where they were kept. They did their best not to leave anything out, like how Aiden helped Roy to recover his gloves, and assisted in their escape. Riza just hoped that Roy was as good at acting as he had claimed.

She took a deep breath and walked into the tent meant for, what Roy called, the Council's rendezvous.

* * *

For Roy, the silence that had engulfed the living room was unbearable. Riza had left early in the morning to talk to the Council. This left Roy and Aiden to talk in the living room. At least, it would if Aiden weren't asleep. Roy twitched slightly at the light snoring coming from Aiden's general direction.

After an hour and a half, he just couldn't take it anymore. Roy grabbed the closest object, which happened to be a half-eaten sandwich, and threw it at the teen. Aiden jumped upon impact. He blinked through the mayo to see Roy's blurred face. He didn't look happy.

"What did I do?" Aiden asked, annoyed greatly by the presence of the condiments on his face.

"You snore." Roy replied, equally irritated.

Aiden blinked twice. Then he did something Roy didn't expect, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Roy growled still irritated.

"It's just...nothing..." Aiden smiled at the ceiling. After a long pause his face became serious. Aiden wiped the mayo off of this face, and his smile reappeared. It was faint but still there. His face was knowing, like he knew something was comming. Roy shook the feeling.

"You know..." Aiden's voice broke the quiet. "I remember the first time I shot a gun..." Roy looked at him curiously. "I was so bad that Riza told me that if I could hit the target in the middle that I could have my choice of one of her guns..." ((a/n:this is important later, remember it))

"What made you think of that?" Roy asked slowly.

"I...don't know...Hey, if I tell you something...private...will you promise not to tell?" Aiden turned to hide his eyes from view.

Roy lingered briefly on how he finally seemed to act his age. Aiden's mature behavior in tough situations often made Roy forget his adolescence. Though his wisdom betrayed his age, he could always see the good in everyone.

Roy nodded. "You have to _say _you promise." Roy resisted the urge to laugh at his behavior.

"Ok, I promise." Roy smiled.

"Promise what?" Aiden persisted.

Roy sighed. "...I promise that I won't tell your secret whatever it is."

Satisfied, Aiden cleared his throat and began, or at least tried. "Uh...well you see...I..." Aiden cleared his throat again, fumbling with his words.

"Well...?"

Aiden took another deep breath and almost yelled. "ITHINKI'MINLOVE!"

"...excuse me?" Roy blinked. "I didn't catch that."

"I-"

"Hang on, say it slowly, so I can hear."

Aiden gulped. "I...I think I'm...in love..." He looked away from Roy.

"Hmn? With who?" Roy questioned calmly. Aiden mumbled a name under his breath. "Could you repeat that?"

"...Riza..."

Roy's mind went blank. "...How old are you again...?"

Aiden's face faltered. "Seventeen..."

"Seventeen...? I thought you were fifteen..."

"Look, you're not going to tell right?" Aiden asked bringing Roy back to the topic at hand.

"No." Roy tried his best to smile. "I promised I wouldn't didn't I?" Roy knew Riza did care about him, but she couldn't like him_ that way_. He was just a kid after all. Still, Aiden could get hurt if he told her.

Roy was shocked to find himself thinking like he was. _What's wrong with me? Sure Riza's...nice-looking, but...Wait! Why am I even thinking about this? I don't even know what I'm trying to say...er...think._

Aiden seemed to notice the far-away look in Roy's eyes. "Do you like her too?"

Roy wasn't one to be too concerned about what others thought. "She's definately attractive enough, but she has a really demanding personality." Roy scratched the back of his head casually. "She's just not my type."

Aiden shrugged. Roy cocked an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

Aiden's smile stretched accross his mouth again. "Do you think I'll get into trouble if I'm spotted by the military?"

"Not if you're with me." Roy pointed to his chest proudly. "They know better than that...Anyway are you going to tell her you like her?"

"Tell who you like them?" Roy turned around to see Riza standing just a mere five feet away. Aiden was very uncomfortable about his situation. Roy on the other hand was casual on the outside. Too bad the inside isn't as relaxed.

"You have dirt on your face..." He commented.

Riza put her uniform, which had been hanging on her arm, down. She bent down and picked something up. Before Roy could react she had smudged an equal ammount of dirt on _his _face.

"What was that for?" Roy yelled when he recovered from the shock.

"You need to look like you've been traveling for a long time when we arrive at Central." She had already walked over to Aiden and put some dirt on his face. "You'll also need to put some rips in your clothes, make it look as realistic as possible."

"When do we leave?" Aiden asked while working on making a hole in the shoulder of his shirt.

"Soon." Was all Riza's only reply.

"You glad to be going back to the miliray, First Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked smugly.

Riza ignored his tone. "I'd rather not be an ally to a monster, but this is necessary."

"When I'm Fuhrer, I'll make sure this corruption is taken care of...Also..." Roy said dramatically. Riza and Aiden looked at him curiously. "I have made it my mission...that when I _do_ become Fuhrer, I will make it law that the new uniform for females...includes a miniskirt."

The reaction was almost instant. Aiden laughed nervously, watching Riza. She only sighed at his joke, far from what Aiden had expected. Something had changed about the way they acted toward eachother. Aiden abandoned the thought.

"Let's go, I'm ready to get out of here." Roy stood up and stretched. "Do we have everything Lieutenant?" Riza didn't react any differently when he called her Lieutenant like Roy thought she would. Aiden on the other hand gained a slight buzz. Maybe it was because he was realizing that this was real and not just one of his daydreams.

"Everything is accounted for." Riza pulled a list from her pocket and checked over it for what had to be the twelfth time since she made it.

"Actually, you forgot something." Roy smirked.

"And what would that be?" Riza suspected it was something stupid by his tone of voice.

"I outrank you so you may as well start calling me Sir." Riza knew, he was right, but he didn't have to be so arrogant. She decided it was best to play it cool.

"Everything is accounted for Sir." Roy was lost now. He was sure that Riza would be annoyed by that. Nothing he tried worked. This woman was tough. Was there nothing he could do to shake her, he would make it his mission to find out how to push her buttons.

* * *

Riza and Aiden packed all of the necessities, which wasn't all that much considering they could reach West City in about five hours. Roy sat on his bed. He didn't have anything to do really. He didn't have anything with him besides his gloves, and he could put them in his pockets. Roy didn't like having nothing to do. Sure he would avoid his paperwork, but he always found something to do _while _avoiding it.

There was a knock at the door. Roy called for the person to come in. Aiden came through the door, and took long strides up to Roy. He looked troubled. "What's with you?" Roy urged.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but I need you to make one more promise..." Aiden concentrated on the hardwood floor.

"What kind of promise?" Roy had gained a small soft spot for the teenager.

Aiden lifted his eyes and stared out of the window. "I need you to promise...that if...if anything happens to me...you have to make sure Riza's safe, so she can save-"

"No one's going to die." Roy interrupted. A long silence followed.

"Do you promise to protect her?" Aiden demanded.

Roy was taken aback by his behavior. "...I promise...but I also promise nothing will happen to you."

Aiden didn't seem to hear Roy's last statement. He merely nodded, and left.

Roy was beginning to suspect that Aiden wasn't telling them something. He tried to push the thought aside, and when he couldn't he just told himself that he was trying to dramatize the situation so that he could feel like a real soldier. Roy sighed, and turned to the window. _One good thing about the desert; _Roy mused, _It never rains.

* * *

_

Once they were all packed, Roy and Hawkeye got into uniform. Roy stretched out in the back seat. Riza drove, since she was the only one who knew how to get back to West city from the mass of tents. Aiden sat in the front next to Riza. His right hand was in his pocket. Riza pulled on her goggles, Aiden and Roy followed suit. (a/n: I think I told you all before, but they're in a jeep, so they need to wear goggles to keep the sand out of their eyes)

Roy expected the trip to be long and boring. Nothing out of the ordinary, except maybe the sand in his mouth, hair, jacket, and every other place imaginable. At least he got the back to himself. He just hoped they didn't run into some soft sand.

Riza's thoughts on the trip were a little different. She was trained to 'expect the unexpected', as she liked to say, not out loud of course. It sounded a little cheesy. (lol, expect the unexpected, CardCaptor Sakura!) Basically things could go from 'no problem' to 'Oh crap' in a matter of seconds.

Aiden was fidgeting in his seat. A sense of forboding was choking the air around him, and he seemed to be the only one who noticed. He wasn't paranoid, at least that's what he told himself. He just knew something bad was about to happen. It wasn't paranoia, he just wanted to be prepared.

Hawkeye started the jeep. The sudden action made Aiden jolt in his seat. The only effect it had on Roy, however, was that it cheated him out of his comfortable position. Riza shot Aiden a questioning glance. Aiden turned away from her, his hopes of his panic going unnoticed shattered.

The jeep moved forward. Riza's goal was to get to West City before sundown. The plan was, get to West City, and get to the Military HQ asap. It didn't matter what time it was, however, they didn't want them to know where the camp was. Unfortunately they didn't know how to reply when they were asked where it was located.

* * *

The ride would have been comfortable, if it weren't for the sand. Once or twice during the first hour, Roy had attempted to fit his whole face into his goggles. His endeavor was unsucessful, to say the least. Luckily they didn't have to deal with the heat, becuase of the canyon that surrounded them on either side.

_Can nothing make this ride more interesting?_ Roy silently mused, after traveling for three hours on a lifeless trail. He couldn't see anything anymore. Night's cloak had settled over them, making his vision obscured.

Just then a gunshot echoed off the canyon walls. The jeep stopped abruptly, almost throwing the boys out. Roy recovered quickly and instinctively pulled his gloves on. Aiden pulled his gun from the holster hidden in his jacket, while Riza's eyes scanned the top of the canyon.

There, a distance from the jeep, was a small group of men. About four or five of them, all posessing a gun. The man in the front, who appeared to be the leader, smirked at them. The others had their guns up and pointed at the group. Aiden put his gun away.

The leader approached slowly, while the others followed. The men surrounded the jeep, never once lowering their guns. Roy watched helplessly as they encircled their small transport.

The leader spoke up. "Ok, give us a' yer loot, an' no un'll git hurt." The man was tall and bulky. He had a reddish blonde beard, and disgustingly yellow teeth.

"We have no money." Riza stated simply. It was the truth, they were almost to West City and they had no need for it.

"Really...well little lady...I'll take yer werd fer it." His men blinked in suprise behind him. "But..." He began menicingly. "I can' let ya go ter Wes' City witha Ishvarran...They pay big money fer dem in town." He made a motion with his hand and all of his followers aimed their guns at Aiden, who was shifting nervously beside Riza. His eyes never wavering from the leader's gaze.

This was Roy's chance, all of the guns pointed at Aiden. He snapped his fingers and all of the men on his left were blasted backward. He snapped again, but this time it was against the men behind him and the men to his right. The only one left was the leader.

Another gunshot sounded. Roy turned around panicked, but let out a sigh of relief to see that Riza had her gun out. He looked to where she was aiming and saw the leader, who was now lying motionless on the ground to the right of the jeep.

Riza tried to hide her sigh of relief she had been holding for quite some time, and started the jeep again.

Riza had just begun to drive forward when the final gunshot rang out into the night air. This moment, Roy and Riza would remember for the rest of their lives. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Riza stopped the jeep. Roy turned to see the leader lying on the ground with a gun in his hand. An insane smile playing on his lips. Roy snapped, and he disappeared into an inerno. When he turned back around he saw that Aiden had removed himself from the jeep. He now staggered around in the darkness. Riza immediately left the vehicle to go to his side.

Roy jumped out as well, rushing up to him. Upon inspection Aiden had a bullet hole cut deep into the left side of his neck. He was bleeding badly, and Riza knew he wouldn't make it, but she had to do something.

* * *

Some time later Aiden's head lay on Roy's military issued jacket, and fire blazed beside him. The bleeding had stopped, but he had lost too much blood. He would die soon. Riza looked down at him helplessly. Aiden's eyes were dark and lifeless, except for the dim reflection of the fire.

He breathed carefully, so as not to disturd the bandage around his neck. "Riza..." He rasped. Riza was suprised when he called her by her first name, instead of General or Hawkeye-san. She hid her shock and nodded for him to go on. Aiden reached into his pocket. Riza was going to stop him, but he went on despite her warnings.

When his hand reappeared it held a simple paper target with many holes on the outer rim, but what caught her attention most was the hole directly in the middle. Aiden saw the recognition in her eyes and smiled slightly, and that's how Riza would always remember him; smiling for her, even at the end. Aiden's smile faded, and his eyelids slowly slid down, and the hand that held the worn target fell limply to the ground.

* * *

Riza and Roy stood beside a mound of freshly turned earth. A coffin sat in the middle that Roy had transmuted using some chalk Riza brought along. A tombstone, which was also transmuted, sat at the far-end of the hole. Roy walked up to the hole and made a transmutation circle. When he activated it, the rock from the canyon floor turned into a smooth, white colored stone and moved over the grave.Leaving only a small square indent and lid to cover it. There was no inscription on the stone, except for Aiden's name. Riza made up her mind that, someday, she would come back and put something on it.

Roy moved back to his origional position behind her. He was friends to Aiden as well, but Riza was much closer, so he thought he would give her space. Riza absolutely refused to cry. She thought that if she did that it would make her seem weak, and Riza Hawkeye was not weak. Riza moved closer to the grave and pulled out her silver handgun, the one Aiden had always admired, and layed it down in the square indent. Then she put the stone cover over it.

Nature always had it's way of keeping things balanced, in Roy's opinion, and this was no exception. The clouds darkened, making the night even more dreary than it already was. And since Riza had made up her mind not to cry, the sky cried for her.

* * *

Sorry I haven's updated in forever, but it took me forever to write this. I had a hard time. I don't like it when people die...Please R&R

destinysHEART


	6. Mission 05: § Reunion §

Ok I usually don't do this, but I really liked the reviews for last chapter so here's some replies for those who reviewed:

* * *

**ThatLittleBlondeAngel: **Thanks so much! Adding some of the manga was sorta spur of the moment.

**Seiftis: **I'm glad I did too! lol

**Anicka: **Thanks, I thought about the gun part when I started on chapter 3, so I've had time to think about it.

**Patience Halliwell: **Thanks! and I'll try.

**Eye of the Hawk: **This is my favorite review! I spent about two hours trying to make the last two sections _perfect_.

**Chachamaru15: **You got it!!!

**Fullmetalfan:** The sandwich part was based on a daydream I was having at Subway!

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed, and enjoy the next chapter of "**Even When You're Standing Alone**"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Summary:** An alternative Royai fanfic. This story takes place during the war. Roy and Riza have never met, and to top things off Riza is living with the Ishvarans as their liberater. What will happen when Riza leads a covert mission to capture the famous Flame Alchemist?

* * *

**On the last Chapter:

* * *

**

Riza and Roy stood beside a mound of freshly turned earth. A coffin sat in the middle that Roy had transmuted using some chalk Riza brought along. A tombstone, which was also transmuted, sat at the far-end of the hole. Roy walked up to the hole and made a transmutation circle. When he activated it, the rock from the canyon floor turned into a smooth, white colored stone and moved over the grave.Leaving only a small square indent and lid to cover it. There was no inscription on the stone, except for Aiden's name. Riza made up her mind that, someday, she would come back and put something on it.

Roy moved back to his origional position behind her. He was friends to Aiden as well, but Riza was much closer, so he thought he would give her space. Riza absolutely refused to cry. She thought that if she did that it would make her seem weak, and Riza Hawkeye was not weak. Riza moved closer to the grave and pulled out her silver handgun, the one Aiden had always admired, and layed it down in the square indent. Then she put the stone cover over it.

Nature always had it's way of keeping things balanced, in Roy's opinion, and this was no exception. The clouds darkened, making the night even more dreary than it already was. And since Riza had made up her mind not to cry, the sky cried for her.

* * *

**Misson Four:** **§ REUNION§**

After an hour of trying to persuade Riza to come back with him to the jeep, Roy finally relinquished Riza to the mercy of her thoughts. He had been sitting there for quite some time. The rain ceased, and the horizon was illuminated with the brilliant sunrise. The aurora helped to alleviate the emotions that had barricaded itself into Roy's subconscious.

The sunrise seemed to have the opposite effect on Riza. Her mind kept wandering back two weeks before they set out to capture the Flame Alchemist...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

_Aiden had been on edge lately. There was a rumor that the military was aware of their new General, and they were sending state alchemists to search for their desert encampment. Although it was doubtful that the military would send state alchemists after a presumably small threat, the rumor still circulated. _

_Riza stood on the deck watching as the sun seemed rise from the endless sandy sea. Despite the fact that she had been living with them for over a year, some Ishvarrans still didn't trust her. She didn't blame them. they had been betrayed before, what proof did she have that she wouldn't betray them as well. _

_A knock at the door brought Riza from her thoughts. She opened her door to find Aiden smiling nervously. _

_"Is something wrong?" Riza asked. Aiden never came up to her room unless he had a problem._

_"Do you think the military will send people to kill us?" Aiden was usually straight forward in a conversation, and today was no exception._

_"Aiden you know that they won't risk making a big deal out of anything unless they have proof of some kind." This was the third time Riza had to reassure him._

_"Yeah I guess...General!" Aiden suddenly realized he was speaking to a 'commanding officer' inappropriately, and quickly saluted. _

_Riza sighed, he just wouldn't stop calling her that. Suddenly Aiden walked passed Riza to her window. Riza was taken aback at the sudden change in his behavior. After recovering, she walked to her window to see what had gotten him so worked up. _

_Aiden was beaming out of the window at the surnise. The beautiful array of color danced off the sand in the distance. _

_Aiden turned to Riza slightly. "You know the sunrise is especially amazing in the desert. You know why?" Riza urged him to go on. "The desert has a different kind of beauty, so when the sun comes up it turns the sand into a giant mirror that shows the true beauty of the desert...my mother used to tell me that..."

* * *

_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Riza usually never dwelt on things, but she felt like she owed something to him. Aiden never liked to be alone, and Riza felt like she was abandoning him, so she stayed until sunrisel, thinking that if she did Aiden wouldn't hold her refusal to cry against her. It sounded childish but it was the only thing that put her mind at ease.

Riza headed back to the jeep to discover Roy hadn't slept at all but instead he stared blankly at the sunrise. Riza got into the driver's seat wordlessly. After two minutes of silence Roy spoke up.

"...It was like he knew..."

"What...?" Riza asked quietly, suprised by his voice.

"He asked me to promise that if something were to happen to him that I would make sure you were safe so that you could save the others." Roy kept his eyes on the sunrise in front of him.

Riza could only stare, dumbstruck by his statements, and Aiden's wishes.

"I failed him...after I made that promise I said that nothing would happen to him..."

Roy was so deep in thought that he jumped somewhat when the jeep started.

Riza drove directly into the sunset toward West City.

* * *

After the arrival in West City Roy and Hawkeye spoke to the 'man in charge', General Whitman. They went through every detail they had come up with: How they met, how Aiden had been a hero, and how they escaped.

Luckily, they believed every word from the newly reinstated Colonel, and First Lieutenant. Everything went smoothly. As they left the building, Roy became annoyed by the silence that overcame them.

"First Lieutenant." He turned to her for emphesis.

"Sir?"

"Do you blame me...for Aiden's death?" He asked.

Before she could answer, a man with black hair put his arm around Roy's shoulders and messed up his already dry hair.

"Roy! You're ok! We were worried about you, ya know. You missed out on all _five_ pictures I took! We'll just have to catch you up won't we!"

Roy wrestled out of his grasp and turned to face him. "Nice to see you too Hughes."

Maes's attention was brought to Riza. "Hawkeye, long time no see! Good to know you didn't really betray us." He stretched his hand out and shook hers.

"You know her? Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" Roy asked a bit annoyed.

Hughes acted confused. "Eh? Hmn, guess it slipped my mind." Maes put on his serious face. "At any rate," he started, "it's nice to see a familiar face."

"What's that mean?" Roy asked.

Hughes's eyes narrowed. "The military personel here has changed dramatically since my previous visit. I've never seen any of them before."

"Why would someone need to change an entire city staff?" Roy asked him.

"Every soldier looks more like a murderer, than a soldier." Maes whispered, ignoring his question.

He was right, the military police looked more like convicts, and there was a completely different group controlling West City before he was captured.

* * *

**Ok I can't believe I forgot about this fanfic. I've had this much written for about...oh...Two weeks after my last update. But I was preoccupied with my other fanfic lately. Sorry to all you Royai fans out there.

* * *

I just love these divider thingys, can you tell?

* * *

**I just love these divider thingys, can you tell? 


End file.
